


Hearing

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: Saiyuki_time, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two haiku-ish poems written for the saiyuki_time "Hearing" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing

Rustling cherry leaves  
The sake is warm and sweet  
Yes, this too shall pass

 

The voice never stops  
Driving him insane-- fuck it,  
he'll climb the mountain.


End file.
